The present invention relates generally to mounting devices and more particularly to a mounting device including first and second bases respectively adapted to have a first structure mounted thereon and to be mounted on a second structure, wherein a connector connects the bases so the bases can be turned about two different axes. Another aspect of the invention relates to a connector of such a mounting device.
A mounting device has been developed for enabling a cellular telephone holder to be mounted on an automotive vehicle dashboard and/or console so the holder can turn in one direction about an axis that is typically either vertically or horizontally disposed. The prior art device includes a first base adapted to carry the cellular telephone holder and a second base rotatably connected to the first base and adapted to be fixedly mounted on the dashboard and/or console. The first base includes a tongue having plural aligned first spaced links each extending in parallel planes oriented in a first direction so there are first plural slots extending in the first direction between the first links. The second base includes plural aligned second spaced links each extending in parallel planes oriented in the first direction so there are plural second slots extending in the first direction between the second links. The first and second links and first and second slots are interleaved with each other for enabling the first base to turn relative to the second base about an axis at right angles to the first direction. A fastener, in the form of a bolt, that extends along the axis at right angles to the first direction, fastens the first and second bases to each other in such a manner that the second base can be turned with respect to the first base.
The first base includes a plate having first and second faces respectively secured to the tongue and dashboard or console. Screws or the like extend through openings in the plate to secure the plate to the dashboard or console, while a single screw and mating teeth on the plate and tongue secure the plate and tongue to each other. The plate and base can be turned with respect to each other to a selected angle only prior to installation of the base on the dashboard or console. The matching and engaging teeth on the plate and tongue maintain the base and plate at the selected angle while the mounting device is installed on the dashboard or console.
Many users of cellular telephones are desirous of having a cellular telephone holder mounted with two degrees of freedom, such that the holder can be turned in two different directions after installation of a mounting device on a dashboard or console. The greatest degree latitude can be obtained by having the holder turn about horizontal and vertical axes. It is also necessary for mounting devices for small objects, such as cellular telephones, to be as inexpensive as possible.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mounting device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mounting device wherein a structure carried by the mounting device can be turned about two different axes after installation.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mounting device particularly adapted to be used for mounting relatively small structures, such as cellular telephone holders, in automotive vehicles, wherein the small structure can be mounted with two degrees of freedom.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a device for mounting a first structure on a second structure comprises a first base adapted to have the first structure mounted thereon, and a second base adapted to be mounted on the second structure. The first base includes plural aligned first spaced links each extending in parallel planes oriented in a first direction so there is at least one first slot extending in the first direction between the first links. The second base includes plural aligned second links, each extending in parallel planes oriented in a second direction so there is at least one second slot extending in the second direction between the second links. A connector connects the first base to the second base. The connector includes (1) plural aligned third spaced links each extending in parallel planes oriented in the first direction so there is at least one third slot extending in the first direction between the third links, and (2) plural aligned fourth spaced links each extending in parallel planes oriented in the second direction so there is at least one fourth slot extending in the second direction between the fourth links. The first and third links and first and third slots are interleaved with each other for enabling the first base to turn relative to the connector about a first axis at right angles to the first direction. The second and fourth links and second and fourth slots are interleaved with each other for enabling the second base to turn relative to the connector about a second axis at right angles to the second direction. A first fastener fastens the first base to the connector, and a second fastener fastens the second base to the connector.
Preferably, the first fastener extends longitudinally along the first axis and the second fastener extends longitudinally along the second axis. In the preferred embodiment, the first fastener includes a first bolt having a longitudinal axis extending along the first axis, the second fastener includes a second bolt having a longitudinal axis extending along the second axis, and the first and second axes are at right angles to each other.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a connector for connecting a first base to a second base so the first base can rotate about a first axis extending in a first direction and the second base can rotate about a second axis extending in a second direction. The connector comprises (1) a plurality of aligned first spaced links each extending in parallel planes oriented at right angles to the first axis so there is at least one first slot between the first spaced links extending in the same direction as the longitudinal axis of the plurality of first spaced links, and (2) a plurality of aligned second spaced links each extending in parallel planes oriented at right angles to the second axis so there is at least one second slot between the second spaced links extending in the same direction as the longitudinal axis of the plurality of the second spaced links. The first spaced links and the at least one first slot are adapted to receive aligned third spaced links of the first base in an interleaved manner. The second spaced links and the at least one second slot are adapted to receive aligned fourth spaced links of the second base in an interleaved manner. The first and second spaced links preferably extend in opposite directions from a central portion of the connector.